Fate, Inc
by Omega4
Summary: Fate, Inc revamped! now totally SLASHY! When the occupants of #13 King Street decide to ignore Fate, Fate decides to take things into her own hands.
1. In the Beginning

WARNING: Slash. Fem-slash. OC's. No Het. GAY STUFF, PEOPLE! Don't like, don't read. It's as easy as that.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. J.K Rowling's. Nemesis and Anami are mine, though.   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"You know what? I am a bright, engaging young man and I have every right to go on that dance floor and find myself a nice, courteous boyfriend who is worthy of my attentions." Draco paused to empty the champagne glass he was holding in one fell swoop. "And it will not be that ugly, repulsive git who calls himself Harry Potter! Shit, get me more champagne, Blaise!" he ranted. Blaise Zabini complied, grinning wickedly. "And do put some rum in it, that's my boy!" Blaise saluted, and ran off to fetch his horribly sloshed friend more booze. Nemesis looked at her twin warily from the safety of her girlfriends arms.  
  
"Are you sure you ought to be drinking this much?" she asked. "I mean, Harry may be a git, but do you really want to get totally sloshed and do something amazingly stupid?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Sister dear, you'll recall I already am totally sloshed!"   
  
"And he doesn't need to be drunk to do something amazingly stupid!" Adrian Pucey cracked. Draco flapped his hand at him. Blaise returned, bearing another champagne glass. Draco took it from him and drank nearly half of it.   
  
"Thanks much. Nem, drink this." He said, handing her the mug. "I am going to dance!" Nemesis handed the mug off to Lisa Turnpin, her girlfriend, who drank it willingly. Adrian cocked his head to one side.  
  
"D'you think we ought to go keep an eye on him?" he asked, watching Draco dissolve into the crowd of sweaty, gyrating bodies. Blaise shook his head.  
  
"Nah, too drunk to listen to reason." He said. No one argued.   
  
Draco swirled through the dancing masses, finding one particular green eyed man. Draco slid into step with him. The green eyed man grinned and put his hands on the smaller man's swaying hips. "Back so soon?"  
  
"Yes, you bloody undeserving, fucking git… ooo, do that again!" he said, referring to the dance move that brought their hips together. Harry laughed and did it again. Draco giggled. Harry stopped dancing.  
  
"Drake, you never giggle…" He sniffed Draco's breath. "You're drunk!" he exclaimed. Draco pouted.   
  
"So?" he asked. Harry held him at arms length. He looked at him seriously.  
  
"Draco, where are you sitting?" he turned his nose up in the air.   
  
"Not telling." Harry mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"Screw it, I know where you're sitting." He said, steering Draco towards his usual seats.  
  
Draco's friends looked at Harry, curious, as he approached them with Draco in tow. "Get him home." He said. "Or he'll do something we'll all regret later." He handed Draco over to his sister's waiting arms.  
  
"I am NOT drunk!" he howled. Harry ruffled his silver- blond hair.  
  
"'course you're not, love." He said. Draco glared at him.  
  
"Stupid git." he muttered. Adrian, Blaise and Lisa laughed.   
  
"See ya' Gryffindor." Nemesis waved, as the small group left the club, "We'll call." She promised. Harry waved back.  
  
"Told ya' he'd find him." Adrian said, sliding into the driver's seat of Lisa's car, looking back at a sulking Draco. Blaise and Lisa laughed.  
  
"It's not funny!" Nemesis argued, "Well, it kind of is, I suppose… but guys!" she said as Adrian pulled the old Ford out of the parking lot.   
  
"Now, don't get all sister-ish on us, even if you do look horribly sexy like that." Lisa grinned, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. In the front seat, Blaise leaned over and whispered something in Adrian's ear. He pulled back, flicking his tongue along his lover's jaw. Adrian gripped the steering wheel tightly.  
  
"Blaise, I am trying to drive, and a hard-on is not helping my steering." Adrian said through clenched teeth. Gagging sounds came from the back seat, which Adrian and Blaise decided to ignore.   
  
"I know a real good way to get rid of that." Blaise murmured. That was greeted with gales of laughter from the back.   
  
"No road head, gentlemen, wait till you get home and have whipped cream!" Lisa shouted.  
  
"This is not helping!" Adrian growled, shifting in his seat.   
  
"I can see that!" Blaise said, making a big show about looking down at Adrian's crotch, and whistling. Adrian reached over and smacked Blaise lightly on the back of the head.  
  
"You are so not getting any for the next three weeks." Blaise nearly choked on that.  
  
"Three weeks! Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Nemesis asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
"No." Adrian said sternly. Blaise reached over and slid his hand up and under Adrian's shirt.   
  
"Damn it, Blaise! When we get home, I'm gonna make sure you aren't going to be able to sit down for a week!" he threatened. Blaise cackled.   
  
"Can't wait! Leather, whipped cream, pixxi stix and pickles!" Nemesis 'eww-ed.'   
  
"Bad mental picture! BAD!" she groaned. The laughter didn't stop until they got home.   
  
Lisa grinned at Draco over a pile of Eggos. The other inhabitants of the house were still asleep. "Have fun last night?" She asked, throwing Draco an exaggerated wink.   
  
"Oh, loads. You?" he responded. Lisa shrugged. She took a bite of one of her Eggos and chewed slowly.  
  
"No. I'm on punishment for calling Nem's cat an ugly prick. No sex for two days." She explained. Draco 'tsk-ed' in pity and shoveled a spoon full of Lucky Charms into his mouth. They ate in silence for a while, until Blaise and Adrian wandered into the kitchen, sleep- mussed and yawning. True to his promise of the night before, Adrian had arranged so Blaise winced when he sat down.   
  
"Jesus H. Christ, Adrian, what did you do to the poor guy?" Lisa exclaimed, eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline. Adrian popped the toaster button down, and sat on the counter, waiting for his whole wheat toast.   
  
"Leather, pickles and EZ Cheez, for lack of whipped cream." Her lover's brother replied, smirking. Lisa wrinkled her nose and ate more of her Eggos. Blaise winced again. "Oh, Blaise love, you've got something white at the corner of your mouth, and I don't think it's milk." He added. Blaise blushed and wiped the suspicious white- substance- that- wasn't- milk away. Draco pretended to retch under the table. Lisa laughed, but it came out sounding like more of a snort, as her mouth was full of blueberry Eggos.   
  
Nemesis slept till noon, along with her ugly prick of a cat. When she woke, she grabbed a mars bar and joined her girlfriend on the couch to watch a bit of football.   
  
"Hey Drake, I set you up on a blind date." Adrian said from his position on the old blue chair no one really wanted to throw away. Draco looked up from his book.  
  
"Run that by me again?"  
  
"I said, I set you up on a blind date." Adrian repeated. He promptly ducked, the book Draco had thrown missing his head by mere inches.   
  
"You rotten, dirty bastard son of a squirrel and a rat!" he fumed, glaring daggers at Adrian. Lisa and Nemesis looked at him from the couch, and Blaise watched from the kitchen door. "Who the fuck with?" he screamed, looking for something else to throw.   
  
"Can't tell you, it's a blind date." Adrian replied. Blaise winced, knowing exactly how much pain his lover was going to be in shortly. Draco stomped over to the old blue chair, eyes flashing, and kick Adrian squarely in the nuts. He screamed in an all to girly manner, and Draco stormed out of the room.  
  
_____   
  
Part one….. OWARI DESU! 


	2. Lovers spat

WARNING: Slash. Fem-slash. No Het. OC's. GAY STUFF, PEOPLE! Don't like that? Then what the hell are you doing here?!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Everything except Nemesis and Anami belongs to J.K Rowling. I am not J.K Rowling. If I was, Harry and Draco would be making like little bunny rabbits in heat. Oh, the plot's mine too... I hope.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Draco pulled the front door open, grumbling. Harry stood outside holding a bouquet of roses, his finger mere centimeters from the door bell. Draco took one look at him and slammed the door in his face. He leaned against the door with all his weight. Harry pushed on the other side, hoping to force it open. "Drake! Let me in!" he shouted, gaining some ground and pushing the door open about an inch.   
  
"NO!" Draco yelled fiercely, bracing his legs against the floor. Harry sighed.   
  
"Just let me talk to you." He pleaded.   
  
"NO!" Draco shook his head. All the yelling had drawn the attention of the other occupants of the house. Nemesis padded down the small flight of stairs to the foyer. She raised an eyebrow at her bother.   
  
"Who's on the other side of the door?" Nemesis asked wryly. Draco stuck his nose up in the air.   
  
"The git." he said. Nemesis laughed, and pulled him away from the door. Harry came bursting through, the roses held in front of him like a shield. He stopped in front of Nemesis and Draco, grinning.   
  
"Hey, Gryffindor." Nemesis said. Harry nodded. Draco struggled to pull away from his sister's iron grip.   
  
"Bloody gits, both of you." he muttered, succeeding in pulling his arm free. He stomped halfway up the stairs, when he paused and gave Harry an acid glare. Harry blew him a kiss. Draco growled under his breath and flipped him off, turning down the hall to his room to sulk.  
  
"Sorry Harry. He's in a bad mood. Really hung over." Nemesis explained, shrugging. Harry grinned wider. He knew exactly how Draco got.   
  
"I know. So, how are you and Lisa doing?" He asked, tossing the flowers on a nearby table.   
  
"Well, I'm fine, and so is Lisa. Adrian's currently in the living room writhing in pain. Our darling Draco kicked him in the balls. Blaise can't sit down." Harry laughed outright. He followed Nemesis up the stairs, turning into the living room. He cracked up again when he saw Adrian rolling about on the floor holding his groin.   
  
"Shut up Potter." Adrian moaned. Harry stuck his tongue out at Adrian, taking a seat in the blue chair Adrian had been sitting in. Nemesis returned to her space on the couch. Blaise waved hello, but Lisa was to absorbed in the football match to even notice Harry. Harry grabbed a handful of the jelly beans Draco had set out for Easter, and no one had really bothered to throw out.  
  
Adrian got up slowly, hobbling over to sit by Nemesis. "God, Nem, your brother is stark raving bonkers!" Nemesis punched Adrian lightly on the shoulder, otherwise ignoring him in favor of a Rolling Stone magazine. "Dude, seriously!" the brunette rubbed his shoulder, looking strangely like a wet cat.   
  
Draco sat on his bed, picking absentmindedly at loose threads on his comforter. He didn't even look up as someone entered the room and sat on the bed beside him. "Piss off, Harry."   
  
"Now, is that anyway to treat the guy who loves you?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied, breaking off a thread with a snap. Harry waited a moment to see if he would say anything. He remained silent. Harry set a tentative hand on his shoulder. Draco jerked away from his touch violently. he spun towards Harry, his pale face curled into a snarl. "Get out." he hissed. Harry didn't move. "Get out!" he screamed, his voice shrill. Harry backed towards the door. "GET OUT!" Draco howled, squeezing his eyes shut. he stood there, his shoulders shaking. Harry took two long strides over to Draco, and took his by the shoulders.  
  
"Draco, look at me." He commanded. Draco looked up at him. Harry pressed his mouth against hers swiftly. He felt Draco's shoulders stiffen. Draco's fist connected with his stomach, causing him to pull away from him, gasping, as the air in his lungs was forced out of his body. Draco walked purposefully out of his room, breaking into a run when he hit the hallway.   
  
Nemesis started as her brother buried himself on the couch between her and Lisa, throwing his arms tightly around her middle. "What's wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arm around him and squeezing gently in a sisterly manner.  
  
"Harry… he… he…" Draco stammered. All eyes were on the siblings.   
  
"Did he hurt you?" Nemesis asked, stroking her brother's hair. he just nodded. Adrian's mouth fell open, and Blaise looked at her in pity, with underlying hints of rage at Harry for hurting his friend. Lisa wrapped her arm around him as well, muttering something about 'ripping the ugly prick's head off his bloody shoulders.'   
  
Harry walked into the living room, holding his stomach. He was about to say something, but when he say the murderous glares he was getting from the rooms other occupants. He shut his mouth and continued walking right out the door.   
  
"DAMN IT!" Anami shrieked, hurling the crystal orb she was looking into against the wall, where it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!" She repeated. The slight being began to pace on the stone floor of her chamber, running her hands through her frizzy dark hair. "Damn it!" She said again. "I hate it when they do this!" she groused.   
  
A tall blond elf bowed his way into the room. "We heard something fall, Lady Fate." He said. "Is something the matter?" Anami sat heavily on a stool. She motioned for the blond elf to sit, which he did.   
  
"First. Call me Anami, it's my name, use it. No more 'Lady Fate' shit, Legolas"   
  
"Yes La- Anami." Legolas said, bowing his head.  
  
"Second, the next person who bows to me is getting my boot up his arse." She grinned wickedly. Legolas' blue eyes went wide and he nodded curtly, his back ram-rod straight. Anami tapped her fingertips together underneath her chin. "And third, you and me are going into earth." Legolas stared at Anami with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"You're not serious?" he asked, all pretenses of formality gone. Anami nodded.   
  
"My little pawns have decided to ignore Fate. We gotta go show them why it's not good to do that." She said, standing and throwing a friendly arm around Legolas' neck. "C'mon, elfy, it'll be fun!" She grinned fully. Legolas sighed.   
  
"I MUST have been drunk when I let her into Rivendell…" He muttered. "I just HAD to ignore Mother when she told me never to trust strange elves on bridges…"   
  
*****   
  
Okay, that was an odd chapter. I think it's all Legolas' fault.   
  
Legolas: How can it be MY fault?! I've only had, like... six lines so far!  
  
Anyhow, I know every one is totally out of character. I'm sorry. But I'm the author, and I can do that if I want! * cackles * Feeeeel the power!   
  
Please review! Flame me if you want to! Just take one minute out of your busy day and write a few words for me! Thanks! 


	3. The Metris For your daily caffeine consu...

WARNING: Slash. Fem-Slash. OC's. No Het. If you don't like that, I DON'T CARE!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Anami and Nemesis = MINE everything else = J.K Rowling  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
"What did he do to you?" Blaise asked. Draco looked over at him. Nemesis and Lisa tightened their grip on him, half expecting him to burst out crying.   
  
"The pompous goat kissed me." he said icily. Nemesis and Lisa relaxed. Adrian quirked his eyebrows at Draco. Lisa turned back to the football match.  
  
"Oh, well that's not so bad, is it?" Nemesis asked coyly. Draco glared at her.   
  
"Nem, it was my ex- boyfriend who I never wanted to see again. Yes, it was 'so bad.'" he said. Nemesis sat back on the couch. So did Adrian. Draco, on the other hand, stood up and stretched. "I'm going to work. And if you see Harry's body lying mangled and bloody in an alley way on the news, don't be too horribly surprised." The rest of the group (except Lisa, who was too busy watching her damn football) laughed.  
  
"We won't," Nemesis assured him. Draco cracked a toothy grin, and, grabbing his coat, left for the Metris Café and coffee bar.   
  
"Hullo, welcome to Metris." Draco droned as new customers appeared at the counter. One was a short frizzy haired girl, and the other a tall blond man. The girl leaned on the counter, looking Draco square in the face.   
  
"You're Draco Malfoy?" She asked. Draco looked startled, and the man looked embarrassed.   
  
"Yes I am. What can I do for you?" Draco said a bit hesitantly. The girl perked up, and clapped her hands together. The man just looked more embarrassed.   
  
"GREAT! I'm Anami, this is Legolas, and I want a mint flavoured latte!" Anami said a bit to enthusiastically. Draco nodded. "And Legolas wants a… what do you want?…. the same as me!" She said, after leaning back to confer with her tall blond companion. Draco nodded again.   
  
"Okay, that'll be 4 euro." he responded. Anami slapped four one euro notes on the counter proudly. Draco took the money and slid it into the cash register. he turned to his co-worker (and friend) Damiana. "Dami, two mint lattes." Dami nodded, even though she was busy making up smoothies. Damiana was a bisexual black girl, who had a bad habit of gambling and a wicked left hook. As she quickened her pace on the smoothies, A stocky red head came out of the back room.   
  
"I got it Dami." Said Jo. Jo was Dami's current girlfriend. Not only that, but she owned the Metris. "Drake, I know ya' just got heah, but take a break. Ya' look like ya' had a rough mornin'." She added, her thick Brooklyn accent apparent. Draco nodded eagerly, as he was already developing a pounding headache. he crossed to the other side of the counter, taking a seat in one of the big, cushy chairs Jo had put in the corners of the café. he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, never noticing Anami's intent gaze.  
  
Harry looked up as a loud knocking came at the door. He opened it hurriedly. The noise was irritating him. Nemesis stood outside, along with Lisa. Harry motioned them inside. They sat close together on the couch, watching Harry's every movement from the time he closed the door, to the time he sat down on a love seat across from them.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, his long fingers twiddling with the end of his sleeve. Nemesis spoke up first.  
  
"What really happened at our house today?" The blonde asked. Harry sighed softly. He knew this would be coming sooner or later.  
  
"I was teasing Drake a bit, and he flipped out, and then all of a sudden I was kissing him. I really had no bloody clue what I was doing! Then he punched me, stormed out, and you know the rest." Harry answered wearily. The women took a moment to process this.   
  
"Do you love him?" Lisa asked suddenly. Nemesis and Harry looked at Lisa with similar expressions.  
  
"Who?" Lisa sighed. The Gryffindor could be so thick!  
  
"Draco. Do you love him?" she repeated. Harry stared at Lisa like she was a fool.  
  
"Do I love him? I love him with ever cell in my body, every fiber of my being. I love him more than anything, more than singing, more than life. When he's not around, I physically hurt. So do I love him? Yes." Harry finished, tugging at his spiked black hair in frustration. Nemesis whistled appreciatively.   
  
"Than tell him that." Lisa said. Really, her logic was amazing. Nemesis nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can't." Harry said simply. Lisa rolled her eyes, and Nemesis looked about ready to knock some sense into the tall musician.  
  
"Why not?" Nemesis asked, her voice making clear that she thought Harry was being an idiot. Harry looked at his cracked ceiling with imploring eyes. A number of sarcastic replies shot through his head, but never reached his lips.   
  
"Because he HATES every cell in my body, and every fiber of my being. If I tell him I love him, he'll…. he'll… I don't know! …kill me or something!" by this point Harry was nearly ripping his hair out. He took a deep breath, calming himself. " If I tell him I love him, I'll only hurt worse." He added, in a very defeated tone. Nemesis shook her head.  
  
"You might be surprised, Harry." she said. "You might be surprised."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously. Lisa looked like she was thinking the same thing.   
  
"I'm Draco's twin. I know when he's acting out of whack, and I usually know why. And currently, he's either got a really bad case of male PMS, or he's in love." Nemesis answered dryly. Harry jumped out of his chair, his face lit up.  
  
"he's at work now, right?" he asked, sliding his coat over his shoulders and slipping into his shoes. Both Nemesis and Lisa nodded. Harry grinned and sprinted out of his apartment. Nemesis and Lisa looked at each other.   
  
"Oookaaaay…."   
  
"DRACO!" Harry cried, bursting through the doors of the Metris. Aforementioned boy snapped his head towards him, along with the rest of the patrons. Behind the counter, Jo leaned close to Dami's ear.  
  
"This could be interesting." She whispered with a small grin. Dami nodded, returning Jo's grin with one of her own.   
  
Harry, spotting Draco, nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to get over to the other man. He fell to his knees in front of him. "Drake, I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry. Please… I mean…I love you!" He blurted. Draco glared at him.   
  
"you bastard. YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You don't even know what you did! I loved you, and you just went off screwing that hussy- I LOVED YOU! All you wanted was a good fuck…" he snarled, not caring that he was in a public place, not caring that he was about to cry. Harry stood up, pulling Draco to his feet as well.   
  
"Who told you I had been- as you so delicately put it- 'screwing that hussy?'" Harry asked seriously. Draco sneered.  
  
"Said hussy." he replied. Tears were running freely down his face now. Harry pulled him close, shielding him from the prying eyes of the few people in the Metris.   
  
"I never did anything of the sort. You know how Sarah would do anything to break up any relationship… I do love you. I really do." He said, stroking Draco's hair. Draco sniffled.   
  
"Liar." he whispered half heartedly. he pushed Harry away gently. "Liar." he retreated behind the counter, where Jo and Dami gave him small tokens of comfort, Dami's a pat on the back, and Jo's a steaming cappachino.   
  
Harry stood there in complete shock. "Surprised, hunh, Nemesis?" He said quietly, turning and exiting the Metris. As he stepped out the door, a half full cup of hot coffee hit him square in the back.  
  
"Sure, just go back to your little hussy, Jackass!" Someone called. A pastry hit him on the head, along with a few plastic utensils, a bagel and a variety of colorful insults. Ah, don't you just love New York?  
  
Anami pouted. "Legolaa~as!" She whined, "That wasn't supposed to happen!" She gave the tall elf puppy eyes. Legolas chuckled. He ruffled her hair affectionately.   
  
"Of course not, Anami." He mocked. Anami punched him lightly on his arm.   
  
"Shut up elfy. When did you develop an attitude, anyway?" She asked. He shrugged. She rolled her eyes, continuing; "These humans are really starting to annoying me. Remember the good old days when people used to respect Fate?"   
  
"I don't think I was born then." Legolas replied, grinning. Anami ignored him.   
  
"We're gonna hafta take measures into our own hands. Obviously, my presence isn't working." She mused, tapping her fingers beneath her chin as she did when she was plotting. "ohhh, yes, this will be interesting!" Anami cackled. Jo and Dami looked at the small girl, eyebrows raised.   
  
"New York just keeps getting weirder and weirder every day." Dami muttered, and Jo nodded in agreement.  
  
"And all the crazy New Yorkers keep showing up here." Jo added.   
  
*****   
  
YAY! THREE CHAPTERS!  
  
Hey, this is potentially the longest Fic I've ever written, and it JUST KEEPS GETTING LONGER! WHOPEE!  
  
Ok, I'll shut up now...  
  
Review Please! 


End file.
